Bajo apariencia
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Porque Yamato había descubierto que ella podía ser muchas cosas, podía ocultar otras tantas más y le gustó imaginarse descubriendo todo lo que ella tenía bajo esa tersa y blanca piel.


Aquí colaborando con el precioso topic **Mimato** del foro **Proyecto 1-8** en ésta actividad que conmemora los 5000 post :3 ¡Felicidades, mis preciosas mimatas! ¡A seguir creciendo, linduras mías!~

La actividad consiste en escribir a base de temas musicales propuesto por las participantes de dicha actividad. Me ha tocado escribir de un temaso como lo es Popstar Princess, propuesto por mi Parabatai, Chia :3. No sé si pude lograr lo que esperaban, pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo. Ojalá les guste :3

Sin nada más, les dejo la lectura.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary : **Porque Yamato había descubierto que ella podía ser muchas cosas, podía ocultar otras tantas más y le gustó imaginarse descubriendo todo lo que ella tenía bajo esa tersa y blanca piel.

* * *

 _ **Bajo apariencias.**_

Pasar un fin de semana con amigos nunca representaba un problema, ni siquiera para él porque se trataban de sus amigos de infancia y bueno, a pesar de haber pasado tantos años de la última vez que hacían ese tipo de cosas, hasta un "cubo de hielo andante", como cariñosamente le había apodado Taichi, le traía nostalgia.

─…, que le cambies ─Siguió insistiendo Mimi desde su cómodo sitio, apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Sora y los pies sobre el de Koushiro.

Yamato bufó para seguir cambiando la lista de reproducción que sonaba en la stereo. Taichi y Takeru reían ante las muecas que lo veían hacer y es que Mimi era algo tirana cuando de música se trataba.

─¿Por qué tienes tantas canciones _emo_ aún a tu edad? ─Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa que sólo tenía la función de picarle el orgullo. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero él no iba a entrar en el juego de la niña que tenía por amiga.

─¿Por qué sólo tienes bandas de pop en tu tracklist? ─Inquirió él sin mirarla. La escuchó bufar y enseguida la siguieron el sonido de sus pasos.

─Mimi ataca, cuidado ─Le susurró Takeru con diversión y al segundo, era empujado por las caderas de Mimi para apartarlo de la stereo.

La miró ceñudo y ella desfiló una sonrisa felina en sus labios, casi relamíendoselos al verlo molesto. Ella cambió las canciones y al rato sonaban temas de Bruno Mars que la hicieron chillar y reencaminarse hacia el centro de la cabaña en la que estaban, tomar a Sora y a Hikari de la mano para levantarlas del suelo y ponerse a bailar al ritmo de Uptown funk.

Taichi ni Takeru tardaron en ponerse de pie y bailar con la reina de la pista de baile. La castaña tomó a Jou y a Koushiro de sus muñecas y los jaló hacia arriba para que se unieran al grupo, por más que éstos se negaron al principio.

No se le podía decir que no a Mimi Tachikawa. Era una ley natural que Newton se olvidó de implementar.

Yamato sonrió de costado al ver a sus amigos bailando al ritmo funk mientras respondían el "Don't belive just watch" que Mimi lanzaba. Mimi tenía esa facilidad por convertir todo lugar al que ella vaya, en un gran escenario, en un show donde ella era protagonista.

Se dio cuenta que se le quedó mirando por más tiempo del permitido cuando ella desfiló sus finas piernas hacia él al ritmo de la música y ponía un "duck face" cual diva. Él no podía negarle una sonrisa cuando actuaba así, como la estrella de cine que era.

─¿De verdad estás parado aquí sólo mientras tus amigos pulen el piso de la cabaña? ─Preguntó ella, como si acabara de cometer algún tipo de sacrilegio contra su persona.

─No bailo.

─¿Y crees que Koushiro y Jou sí? Ni siquiera Taichi deja pies ilesos a su alrededor, sólo míralo ─No le dio tiempo a fijarse en los terribles pasos de baile de su mejor amigo, pues ya lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia el centro.

Por más resistencia que pusiera, no había ley que superara a la fuerza de voluntad que Mimi tenía. O quizá era su papel de diva irrompible lo que la hacía actuar así.

¿Actuar? Por supuesto, Mimi tenía mucho por ocultar tras esa fachada que enseñaba, como el tatuaje en su espalda baja que sólo él pudo observar debido al meneo de cadera que hacía ella, permitiéndole la vista que muchos otros envidiosos desearían.

* * *

Cuando Taichi le había propuesto ir a Shoubugahama kyampu jyo en Tochigi, uno de los afamados lugares para acampar a las afueras de las sobrecargadas ciudades, no esperó que Mimi Tachikawa, la diva del grupo, aceptara tal invitación por tratarse de una zona de cambo abierta y donde había que involucrarse mucho con la naturaleza.

Pero cuando la ronda alrededor de la fogata bajo el cielo estrellado llegó, se había dado cuenta que todo lo que conocía de Mimi eran más suposiciones que otra cosa.

─…, así que sí, todos los veranos iba a la cabaña de una amiga para pasar con su familia. Eran adictos a los campamentos y admito, me costó adaptarme, pero soy versátil por naturaleza ─Dijo guiñándoles el ojo a sus amigos y sacando risas por parte de todos.

─Así que has aprendido a levantar tiendas, hacer fuego y recolectar ramas ─Opinó Yamato con una ceja enarcada─. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

─Tírame a los lobos y me verás encabezando la manada ─Contestó ella, metiéndose a la boca un malvavisco sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Sus amigos aplaudieron la respuesta y quizá se divertían por la situación y las anécdotas surgidas que no notaron la chispa que había en los ojos de Yamato como en los de Mimi. Quizá porque sólo porque la mirada de ambos iba dirigido hacia el otro y no había nadie más que los pudiera interrumpir.

* * *

Yamato dejó escapar el humo de su interior, sentado frente a las brazas aún algo encendidas de la fogata que había hecho para cenar. No quería dormir, no mientras tenía a toda aquella magnificencia encima suyo.

Ver las estrellas en el cielo no era posible en las ciudades, no de la manera en la que podía observarlas en esos momentos. No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de la noche para poder contemplarlas.

Su concentración se desvió cuando vio la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas abrirse y a Mimi saliendo por ella. Sonrió un poco al verla con sus shorts cortos y su playera tapando un poco a éstos. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él, más cerca de lo que admitiría cualquiera. A él no le molestaba, por supuesto.

─¿No puedes dormir? ─Preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza.

─Dime, ¿cómo puedes dormir teniendo éste espectáculo? ─Dijo mirando el cielo. Mimi siguió su mirada y la escuchó suspirar. Era una vista genuinamente bella.

─Desde chicos te gustaba desvelarte para mirar el cielo, ¿no? ─Preguntó ella y llamó a la atención de Yamato. Ella sintió su mirada y se la correspondió─. Cuando estábamos en el digimundo, te gustaba apartarte del grupo con Gabumon y tocar la armónica mientras contemplabas el cielo.

Yamato se sonrojó al oírla hablar, dándose cuenta que no había pasado desapercibido esos detalles, al menos para ella. Saberlo, le hizo sonreír un poco, como un niño avergonzado. Bajó la vista algo superado por la fuerza que poseía Mimi en sus orbes.

─Al parecer tienes buena memoria.

─Sólo de las cosas que me interesan ─Yamato le dedicó otra mirada, cargada de sorpresa y su sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar. La vio sonreír divertida y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del rubio, tensándolo en su sitio.

─El tatuaje que traes atrás… ─Mimi se enderezó en su sitio tras oírle. Lo miró con una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. Yamato se encogió de hombros─. No eres la única detallista.

─Muy observador, Ishida-san ─Él sonrió ante aquella acotación. Le dio la espalda para levantar un poco la playera y bajar lo suficiente sus shorts, permitiéndole la vista del tatuaje del que hablaba. Yamato se sonrojó aún más, de ser posible, al tener la vista de su blanca y tersa piel. Miró a los campings de sus amigos, rogando porque ninguno se despertara en esos momentos y retornó los ojos a la espalda de Mimi─. Me lo hice en una borrachera. No es sorpresa, ¿o sí?

─Me resulta más fácil imaginarte borracha que acampando ─Ella se volvió para mirarlo con fingido enojo que lo hizo reír un poco─. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es? ─Volvió su atención al tatuaje y tuvo el impulso de tocar su piel, pero se recordó que no era oportuno andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Escuchó a Mimi reír y levantó sus ojos a ella.

─No te irás al infierno por tocarme, Yamato ─Dijo ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro, con esos ojos café que centellaban cual estrellas en mitad de la noche─. En el momento en el que me hice, no tenía mucha idea de lo que quería hacerme…, sólo miré la carpeta de dibujos y quería algo que me remontara al Digimundo.

Yamato pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre la superficie de Mimi, rozando a penas su piel y sintiendo una descarga indescriptible que subía por él. Sus orbes azules se encontraron con los marrones y fue como una comunicación silenciosa entre ambos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en ambos y él se apartó.

Esa chica podría volverlo loco de un segundo a otro y a penas habían transcurrido un día juntos.

─Siempre lo supuse ─Soltó Yamato entonces, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. Mimi lo miró curiosa mientras se acomodaba las ropas.

─¿De qué estás hablando?

─De que eso de la "Diva" es toda una farsa ─Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, aguardando por su contrarespuesta. Ella enarcó una ceja.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Farsa, dices? ─Él exhaló el humo y asintió.

─Como escuchaste… ─Respondió─. No eres la Princesa Encantadora que todos creen. Te emborrachas, te tatúas, acampas y estoy seguro que si te invito un cigarrillo, fumarías conmigo ─Levantó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se lo enseñó.

Mimi desfiló una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios y le arrebató la cajita para golpear la colilla de ésta y dejar que uno de los cigarrillos sacara su cuerpo fuera de ésta y ella pueda tomarlo con los labios. Lo miró con las cejas en alto y él sonrió para dedicarle un poco del fuego de su encendedor.

─Cariño, tienes buen ojo, ¿te lo han dicho? ─Y ella exhaló el humo hacia él, haciéndole reír y espantar el humo de su rostro.

─Bastante, sí ─Ella le picó una de sus costillas con su índice─. Tengo mi vieja armónica, si gustas.

─¿Qué pasó con los sonrojos y el "no puedo tocar chicas porque está mal visto" ─Yamato negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras, incapaz de aceptar sus palabras.

─Podría hacer una excepción contigo ─Ella amplió su sonrisa y se puso de pie, llamando la atención del rubio.

─No querrás despertar a los demás, ¿o sí? ─Yamato exhaló el humo de su interior y se puso de pie. Ella tomó su mano y se alejaron un poco del campamento.

Y entre el bosque y el cielo, entre la noche y la penumbra, Yamato volvió a tocar aquella melodía de su infancia, aquella que tanto le gustaba oír a Gabumon y que Mimi había oído desde lo secreto. Porque Yamato había descubierto que ella podía ser muchas cosas, podía ocultar otras tantas más y le gustó imaginarse descubriendo todo lo que ella tenía bajo esa tersa y blanca piel.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :3


End file.
